<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by CoupyCooch13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037660">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupyCooch13/pseuds/CoupyCooch13'>CoupyCooch13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Minghao, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Vaginal Sex, daddy!Seungcheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupyCooch13/pseuds/CoupyCooch13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and The8 decide to have a little fun without S.Coups, and he’s not in the slightest happy that he was left out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I am a new member here, but a long time user. This is going to be my first work posted here! (I actually wrote this in June). I have plenty of others to post including a whole series with all of the Seventeen members. I will be mainly doing Kpop stories (entirely smut and mostly Seventeen and/or Monsta X, and maybe a sprinkle of fluff here and there). I hope that everyone who comes across this story enjoys it :) I enjoy making these stories and love reading others as well, so yeah!</p><p>(Also, I want to know if I should make this a series. I mention Hoshi towards the beginning, so I am wondering if I should add him in later chapters. Could be fun!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“A-Ah~ Minghao~” You whimpered softly in the silent room. Minghao swirled his tongue around your overly sensitive nub while gripping your warm and thick thighs that were wrapped securely around his head. He hummed in satisfaction, marveling in your sweet taste. The two of you were alone in the house, bored out of your minds since the rest of the group went to their individual jobs. Some were simple, and some were more complex. Minghao worked as a part-time fashion designer, but he was off for today because his boss and other colleagues were out of the country for a photoshoot. He was the only member who had a day off, and he decided to spend it with you. You both first started the day off with a mini brunch date and then watched a midday movie together. After it, it had gotten way too dull just laying around the house. Minghao remembered a certain scene in the movie that made him a little playful, and he made a suggestion that you two could have “more fun” upstairs, even though Seungcheol specifically told you two not to do anything inappropriate without his permission and/or without him being there. He worked for a huge company that he was in charge of, so his hours were mostly spent on the clock. It was a disappointment because the two of you were highly active in the bedroom, and the absence of Seungcheol made it difficult to not fool around. Apparently, Minghao wanted today to be a punishment day, so that is how you ended up on the bed with him between your legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm, Y/N, how come you always taste so good?” Minghao mumbles against you. “And sound so pretty as well? I can see why Coups hyung constantly wants to hear you scream and whine.” You whimper at his words, rolling your hips against his mouth and gripping his long, dark locks. Minghao lets out a chuckle and continues his ministrations until he hears heavy footsteps echo in the hallway. His mouth stops in its tracks and he lays frozen on the spot. You also halt your movements with your heart beating faster and breath struggling to stay even. The man mentioned by Minghao enters the room in his professional suit and tie and a gold Rolex watch shining on his right wrist. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N? Mingha-” He stops talking, eyes locked on the two bodies plastered on his bed. You and Minghao stare at the well-dressed man in the doorway with wide eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“D-Daddy!” You both exclaim. Seungcheol shook his head and scoffed with a smirk. He stepped into the room and closed the door with his foot, locking it afterward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look what we have here: two of my babies misbehaving without their Daddy. What a shame. You guys know the rules I give you, but then you break them anyway. You know...” he pauses, removing his suit and his watch. “...I’m not as nice as Daddy Soonyoung: buying you sweets and treats, babying you 24/7, and making you guys become spoiled.” He loosens his tie and removes his belt. “Who was the one that started this?” The room remains quiet. “<strong>Well?</strong>” Seungcheol adds emphasis on the word harshly. Minghao raises his hand nervously, looking at Seungcheol. He smirks again. “Minghao...it figures. You like receiving Daddy’s punishments, don’t you? Like the little slut you are...Come over here, now.” Obediently, Minghao crawls to the edge of the bed, sitting on his knees. Seungcheol grabs his wrists and ties them with his tie. He crooks a finger at you to summon you, and you came over as well, Seungcheol tying your wrists with his belt. He sits on the bed and drags Minghao on his lap first. Surprisingly, Minghao was fully clothed while you were not. Seungcheol snatched Minghao’s pants and boxers down until they were on his ankles. He didn’t’ waste any time swatting strong hits on Minghao’s ass, causing him to yell out with each strike. You watched in fear as Minghao’s ass reddened profusely. Minghao whimpered and sobbed, the pain almost too unbearable to handle. He was surprised that he didn’t have to count out his spanks, but he also didn’t know that Seungcheol was going to be this disappointed. Either way, it made his cock twitch against Seungcheol’s thigh. Luckily, Seungcheol didn’t notice it. After what seemed like a thousand swats to the ass, Seungcheol let up on the poor boy and took him off his lap and drug you onto him. He also did not hesitate in spanking you into oblivion, but since you were not the cause of this incident, he cut his spanking time short on you and only reddened your ass lightly, to a rosy pink so to speak. Seungcheol rose from the bed, rolled up his sleeves, and looked at the both of you in your already destroyed states. Minghao was still sobbing with tears slowly falling down his cheeks. You were shaking, but not out of fear. It was the anticipation of what Seungcheol’s next move was. He walked over to the nightstand and opened the draw to take out a bottle of lube. He grabbed Minghao’s arm and tossed him to the middle of the bed, legs already spread out. He removes the pants and boxers that were around his ankles and removes his shirt, making him equally naked with you. His cock was standing proud and unbothered with precum streaming down the base. Seungcheol tsked at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I knew you liked getting Daddy’s punishments, you little whore. Your cock is just begging to be touched. Matter-of-fact, I bet you even touched yourself with Y/N while I was gone, didn’t you?” He asks. Minghao bit his lip and stayed silent once again. Seungcheol lets out an aggravated sigh and snatches Minghao by his head and looks at him dead in his eyes. “I expect an answer, cockwhore.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-Yes, Daddy...I d-did touch myself...” Minghao said in the softest voice he can produce. Seungcheol lets go and pushes Minghao on his back and grabs his legs. He tugs his dress pants down to reveal his rock hard member, much bigger and thicker than Minghao’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I shouldn’t even give you my cock right now since you’re behaving like such a bratty bitch. Even Y/N is behaving better than you are. You should take some tips from her. Actually...” Seungcheol retracts from Minghao and heads towards you instead. Your breath starts to falter as Seungcheol comes closer, but it gets caught as Seungcheol presses a soft but hungry kiss against your lips. You moan lightly between the two of you. He ate your mouth up like it was the last meal he would ever have, and Minghao watched it all unfold. “Babygirl, lay down for me. Daddy’s going to fuck you first so the other little brat can see how much of a good girl you have been. He should learn from you, shouldn’t he?” You nod, but that was not the right action. He slaps the side of your thigh and gives you a stern look. “Don’t go fucking it up now. Use your words.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, D-Daddy.” You say. Seungcheol smiles, whispering a “good girl” in your ear. You lay down with your legs spread and Seungcheol is towering over you. He hikes your legs around his waist and pours lube over his cock and your pussy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure cockslut over here prepped you beforehand, so you should be well opened up to take all of me, right?” He says. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes Daddy, he did.” You say, peering over at Minghao who was pouting beyond belief. You gave him an apologetic look that says that you’ll repay him later. Seungcheol wasted no time and slid his cock inside you with ease and groaned deeply, almost sounding like a growl. You arched yourself into him, almost having to hold on and adjust. However, Seungcheol gave you no time and started pounding into you, causing the bed to shake and the headboard to slam against the wall. The sounds in the room were highly obscene: you screaming, the skin on skin contact, Seungcheol growling, and the wetness coming from your pussy. Minghao tried his hardest to not be jealous but also tried to not jerk off to all of this. His neglected cock twitched pitifully against his stomach, and he whined to himself. Seungcheol eyed Minghao with lust and anger in his eyes. “I better not hear a fucking disapproving sound come out of your mouth. With the way you’ve been acting, you don’t deserve to make any noise.” He says with venom in his voice. “You shouldn’t even be allowed to watch. But, I’m giving you just this to show what you’re missing out on.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I’m sorry, Daddy. I promise I’ll be good. I swear. I r-really want your cock. I want you, Daddy...” Minghao begs sadly. He starts to sob again, hiccuping. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh? You say you’ll be good now, but that wasn’t the case a couple of minutes ago. All you ever want is my cock, whether it be in your mouth or up your ass. Maybe my cock will shut your little act down.” Minghao was left speechless and defeated. Seungcheol continued to fuck you senseless, having you chant his name like no tomorrow. You want to grab a hold of Seungcheol, but the belt around your wrists was preventing you from doing so. “Look at me, babygirl. Tell me how much you love Daddy’s cock inside of you. Tell me how much you want to be a good girl and cum on Daddy.” He makes strong eye contact with you, biting his lip and grunting with every thrust he pounds into you. If this wasn’t a punishment, you would have came right on the spot. You struggled to speak, but it amused Seungcheol greatly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“D-Daddyyy...I l-love your cock...so much. My l-little pussy loves your cock.” Wrong word choice. He stops his movements completely. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me? Whose pussy is it?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, Daddy. It’s your pussy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s fucking right it is, and only mine.” He speeds up back to his original ruthless pace, making the coil in your stomach tighten. When you stop making noise, Seungcheol knows you’re about to cum. “Are you about to cum, sweetheart? Tell Daddy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-Yes~ Daddy~” Your voice raises an octave. You can’t hold it any longer, squeezing your eyes shut and clamping your hands together, hoping that Seungcheol gives you the okay. Seungcheol laughs at your actions and can’t help but to let you release. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cum for me, princess.” And that was all it took for you to be squirming and hollering Seungcheol’s name to the heavens. Minghao watched your body shake and listened to your wonderful moans echo through the room. If only that was him doing that to you or him in that position. You were covered in sweat, and your breath was failing to catch up with you. Seungcheol stroked your cheek and gave you a kiss on your forehead. He didn’t cum yet, so he slid out of you, causing you to whine from the loss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were so good for me, baby. You did such an amazing job.” Seungcheol praised you. All you could do was give a small smile. Seungcheol looked over at Minghao who had been sitting patiently (or impatiently) all this time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready to be a good boy, Minghao?” He asks. Minghao nods, but Seungcheol glares. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m ready to be good.” Minghao says. Seungcheol pushes him down like he did before and hikes his legs on his shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t get any prep. Thanks to Y/N, my dick’s pretty wet, so you get what you get.” As he says that, he enters Minghao’s tight ass with a bit of resistance. “Oh fuck...” Minghao whines and squirms, waiting for Seungcheol to fuck him the same way he did you. The stretch was just right and the fullness was just what he needed. “You know what to do...” Seungcheol says lowly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“P-Please, Daddy. C-Can you fuck me? Fuck your little cumslut.” You didn’t think Minghao had it in him to say such words, but he surprises you in many other ways regardless. Seungcheol has a lopsided smirk, amused to hear foul words spew from a needy Minghao. Satisfied, he rams into his tight hole with no remorse. Minghao’s whines gradually become louder, begging to cum already. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You definitely are not fucking cumming right now. Be quiet and take my fucking cock like a good boy.” Seungcheol snarls. Minghao can only say “Daddy” and wishes for him to let him cum soon. He surely does not regret the choices he made today since it rewarded him in the end. He hasn’t had a good fuck from Seungcheol in a long time, and this charade of his did set him off in the way he wanted it. He only fucked and played with you, and although he loved doing that with you, Seungcheol was a delicacy that was rarely tasted. The way his strong hips would pierce against his ass, the way his thick thighs smack loudly against his own, and the way his cock filled him whole was an experience in itself. The dirty words he would use towards him filled his mind with all sorts of images and fantasies. He loved the way Seungcheol manhandled him and treated him like a common street whore. He also loved the care he would get after a rough session. He wouldn’t dare live without this Seungcheol. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daddy~ Please, let me cum. Let me cum for you~” Minghao begged, staring at Seungcheol’s hooded eyes. “You feel so good, Daddy. I want to cum so badly.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My, such a mouthy and needy slut. At least you’re using your words and telling me what I need to hear finally. Daddy’s almost there. You’ll cum when Daddy cums. Do you want Daddy to cum in your ass?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please~!” Minghao squeals when Seungcheol hits his prostate. You watch in amazement, enjoying this annihilation. You sort of want to touch yourself, but Seungcheol would not allow it in the slightest bit. Plus, you were already exhausted from the pounding you received from him. Minghao and Seungcheol were working up a massive sweat, both of their bangs sticking to their foreheads. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Daddy, I c-can’t. Please, please, please, can I cum?” Minghao was at his breaking point, flushed red all over and body spazzing out violently. Seungcheol was close enough to fill Minghao to the rim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking cum for me, little whore.” With that, both Seungcheol and Minghao came in large amounts. Minghao’s load covering both his and Seungcheol’s chests and stomachs, and Seungcheol’s filling Minghao all the way. It was such a sight to see, shaking your eye in disbelief. Both Seungcheol and Minghao were struggling to catch their breaths, foreheads pressed together. Seungcheol slid out of Minghao to head to the bathroom to retrieve wet cloths. You scooted close to Minghao and nuzzled him. You even pressed lightly on Minghao's stomach to see Seungcheol's cum flow slowly out of him. Minghao whined softly, feeling the fullness of cum leaving him. Seungcheol came back and wiped down you and Minghao gently. He smiled warmly and kissed you for the second time and Minghao for the first time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My sweet babies, did I hurt either of you?” He asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, Daddy.” You two answered, smiling back at him. He almost forgot to untie you both, so he did so and removed the rest of his clothing, feeling super hot in it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that this not your fault, Y/N, but I hope you both will learn your lessons from now on. I don’t want to get that angry again.” Seungcheol says seriously. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, Daddy. It was just one time.” Minghao says. “I really promise this time to not be a bad boy anymore.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope you keep your word. You know I have to tell Daddy Soonyoung about this. He won’t be giving you any treats for this week.” Both you and Minghao whine, but Seungcheol shuts that down quickly. “No whining. You need to learn your lessons. Now, I bet you two are tired. Do my babies want a nap with Daddy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes!” You two say. Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh. He extracts the bedding from its imperfect and ragged state and plops himself right in with you and Minghao on each of his sides. With an arm wrapped around his babies, you two fell asleep relatively fast. Seungcheol drifted off a few seconds after. Getting caught was always an adventure for Seungcheol’s babies. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>